Ultimate Comics New Avengers
by OLD USERNAME DON'T FOLLOW
Summary: Sick of life without Peter, MJ organizes a team of heroes to avenge her dead lover... Spider-Woman, Human Torch, Iceman, Shadowcat, Invisible Woman, and the all-new Scarlet Spider! Post-Ultimate Fallout. *Rated T for violence and language*
1. Chapter 1: The Offer

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got the idea for this after I read the newest issue of _Ultimate Comics X-Men_. This story, like my other Ultimate Marvel fics, take place in an alternate timeline. So that's why some things are different, like Johnny, Bobby, and Kitty have not formed a new X-Men team.**

* * *

><p>This could not get any worse.<p>

Mary Jane Watson sat on her bed, reflecting on the past few weeks.

Her boyfriend had been killed and his biggest secret was exposed.

At least twice a day, paparazzi showed up at her house to ask about her connection to Spider-Man and Peter Parker. All she gave them was, "Peter was the greatest person I've ever known, and I love him."

She never said "loved."

_RING RING_. MJ looked over to her desk, where she saw her cell phone ringing.

She picked it up. The caller was her friend (and Peter's), Gwen Stacy.

"Hello? This is Mary Jane."

"It's Gwen. How you holding up?"

"Terribly. You?"

"Terribly. Listen, I wanted to make you an offer."

"What?"

"An offer."

"And what is the offer, pray tell?"

"Do you want Peter brought back to life?"

"...Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm a little out of it, but for the most part, yeah."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"A friend of mine, and by friend I mean Jessica Drew, snuck her way into the Triskelion and hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database."

"Who is Jessica Drew?"

"One of Peter's clones."

"How many clones does he have?"

"Four. Jessica, that Scorpion guy that trashed the mall, one guy, with four arms, and the one who kidnapped you."

"Oh. So what did Jess find?"

"You know how with Reed Richard's patented Cosmic Cube™, you convert energy into matter, and vice-versa?"

"No, but go on."

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s found that it can reboot a person's mind and nervous system."

"In English?"

"It can revive the dead."

MJ dropped her phone. What was Gwen saying? Bringing Peter back from the dead?

With all her strength, MJ picked up her phone and answered:

"What did you have in mind?"

"Not much... just a little team."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: By the way, this fic is entitled <em>New Avengers<em> as to distinguish it from Nick Fury's black ops team.**

**R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Assembling

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter will focus on two main things- the formation of the Avengers, and each of the Avengers' feelings on Peter's death.**

**Three reviews already? I love you guys.**

* * *

><p>The Morlock Tunnels.<p>

It was home to outcast mutants who are hated, feared, and not a member of the X-Men or Brotherhood of Mutants.

And it was home to Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake, and Johnny Storm, who escaped to there after Peter's death, and took his death hard.

For Kitty, a small part in her heart died. A part saved for Peter. When he died, that space died too, and was replaced with grief.

For Johnny, he was nauseous over the fact that one of his best pals was gone forever, and he couldn't do anything about it.

For Bobby, he was kicking himself for not being able to defend the boy who took him in when he had no place to go.

The three were bored out of their minds one day, as nothing eventful was going on.

That changed when someone knocked on their place's door.

Kitty angrily opened the door. "What the hell do you want?"

Standing there was Gwen Stacy, decked out in blue and white spandex, plus orange goggles.

Two seconds later, Johnny and Bobby were rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

Bobby pointed at his old housemate. "Oh my God, Gwen! Look at you! What's your superhero name?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Mockingbird. Why?"

All that did was make the two boys laugh even harder.

"MWAH HAH HAH HAH! You can't be serious! Where did you get _that_ from?" Bobby guffawed.

Gwen stamped her foot. "Stop being a jerk! 'Iceman' isn't much better!"

"Yeah, but I'm not named after a _freaking bird!_"

Kitty intervened. "Guys, grow up. What's the deal, Gwen?"

"A friend of mine found something in the S.H.I.E.L.D. database concerning, basically, a way to revive the dead."

"And...?"

"MJ, my friend, and I are building a small strike team to earn the public's trust, as well as Nick Fury's."

Kitty raised her eyebrow. "How is that going to get us Peter back?"

"Once we have his trust, we can go into the S.H.I.E.L.D. main computer and fully download everything we need. In the database is something useful in... _reviving_ Peter. What do you say?" Gwen smirked.

"I say... you're devious."

"Why, thank you. You're in?"

"We're in."

"Good." Gwen and Kitty fist-bumped.

While all of that was happening, Gwen's "friend" Spider-Woman, also called Jessica Drew, was searching the streets of New York for the next two potential members of the Avengers:

Susan Storm and Benjamin Grimm, both devastated over the loss of someone who trusted his secret identity with them and confided in them when he needed help. **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Remember the "Clone Saga," guys?)**

Jessica found them walking down together on Broadway, and tapped them on the shoulder.

When they turned around, Jessica told them who she was.

Sue wasn't calm about it. "You're Peter's _clone?_ Which one are you, the one that trashed the mall or the one that kidnapped Mary Jane?"

Jessica scowled. "Neither. I was the one who helped out with the Reed thing."

Sue and Ben twitched. After he went evil, Reed Richards became a touchy subject for them.

Jessica immediately apologized. "Sorry about having to bring that up."

Sue apologized as well. "Sorry for biting your head off."

"No big deal. Listen, I came to make you two an offer."

Ben interrupted. "No way. I think I've had enough superhero stuff to deal with in a lifetime."

Jessica stamped her foot. "Dammit, Ben-"

"I'm done. Okay? Okay. See ya." And with that, Ben Grimm ditched the two of them.

Jessica looked at Sue. "Well?"

Sue nodded. "Let's hear the offer."

Four hours later, Jessica, Johnny, Bobby, Sue, Gwen, Kitty, and MJ all met up at MJ's place, where MJ briefed them all on the team's goal:

"Our goal is, basically, to bring Peter back into our lives and avenge him."

Johnny interrupted. "Wow, you must be a tactical genius to come up with such detailed plans."

MJ glared. "The team isn't even complete yet. We still need to get our final member."

"And who's that?"

Jessica took a file out from the backpack she was wearing and showed it to Johnny. The file's title was:

_Project Spider-Clone  
>Attempt #118: Miguel Hara<br>ID: SM2099_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ultimate Scarlet Spider's real name is not Ben Reilly because that is taken for another character seen in <em>Ultimate Spider-Man<em> #61. This Scarlet Spider's real name is taken from Spider-Man 2099, who you may know from _Edge of Time_ and _Shattered Dimensions_. And the 2099 comics.**

**R & R!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Breakout

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: To make up for not updating in 41 days (if I calculated correctly), this chapter is _extra-long_. And I'm putting up a new poll and profile pic, too!**

* * *

><p>"No. Way." Johnny jaw-dropped while looking over the file. "From what this says, there's a lot of money riding on this project. There must be security up the wazoo. How are we springing him?"<p>

MJ kept a straight face. "We'll find a way."

"So you didn't think of something yet, then?"

"Oh, for... we know how to get in the base, but that's it." MJ rolled her eyes.

Bobby piped up. "So... if we _do_ get him free, what happens if he attacks us?"

Kitty slapped his head. "You watch too much _Young Justice_."

Gwen spoke up. "Okay, that's enough!"

Everyone shut up.

"We need to focus! No more talking about getting attacked, no more talking about _Young Justice_, only talking about springing the clone!"

Johnny whispered to Sue, "She's just saying that because she likes _Teen Titans_."

Sue glared at her brother. "Johnny, shut up."

MJ cleared her throat. "Okay, I have a plan."

An hour later, Jessica and Gwen snuck over to the Triskelion.

They hid behind a lamppost in front of the entrance, which was guarded by two guards.

Jessica webbed them up, and gave the nod to Gwen. "You're good. Go."

Gwen ran over to a nearby ventilation grate and ripped it off the wall. She crawled into and through the shaft until she came out in front of the main entrance.

About a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were waiting for her.

One of them boasted, "Did you think it would be _that_ easy?"

She tried to plow through them, but they just grabbed her arms and cuffed her.

The same agent from before took out a walkie-talkie and spoke: "It's Woo. We have an intruder. Looks familiar, but I can't place the face. You should come down."

They held her for a few minutes until someone entered the room through the main entrance:

General Nicholas Fury.

He stared coldly at Gwen. "Are you &#*^%ing with me?"

Woo raised an eyebrow. "Do you know her, sir?"

"Yes, I do. Kid, I thought I told you not to pull this crap again."

Gwen kept a straight face. "That was MJ, not me."

"So who are-" Fury recognized her. "Gwen Stacy? You look different."

"Let me go."

"Kid, you just broke into a high-security, billion-dollar government base. Why should I let you go?"

At that moment, an invisible foot slammed into Fury's jaw. He went clear across the room.

Gwen smirked. "Because if you don't, my friend Sue Storm will kick your butt. You probably shouldn't have left the door open. All you did was let my pals in."

Sue knocked out the agents and freed Gwen. "Gwen, how did you know I'd come?"

"Who else could've gotten in undetected?"

"True."

"Is the rest of the team in?"

"Yeah. While Fury was chewing you out, Kitty, Bobby, and Johnny snuck in and are probably headed for the lab."

In fact, Sue was right. At that moment, the two mutants (and Johnny) were entering the laboratory where Project: Spider-Clone was in operation.

Dead-center, in the middle of the lab, was a stasis pod with a Peter Parker lookalike, clearly asleep.

Johnny chuckled to himself. "I can't believe this. It's going to be this easy?"

Kitty frowned. "No. There should at least be some guards or something."

"Yeah, but here we are, with no guards. Can we just grab this guy and go now?"

Johnny walked over to a console next to the pod. He pressed the button marked "OPEN."

When he did, the clone opened his eyes abruptly.

Johnny stumbled back. "Oh, jeez! Um... it's okay. We're your friends."

The clone stepped out of the pod and stared at Johnny. Then he turned his attention to Kitty and Bobby.

He spoke. "Where... am I?"

Kitty took over from there. "Well..." She took the file out of the backpack she was wearing and looked at it again. "Well, Miguel, you're in a S.H.I.E.L.D. lab, in the Triskelion."

Miguel then went confused. "Kitty, why are you calling me Miguel? My name's Peter. You know that."

Bobby whispered in Kitty's ear. "That's not good."

Kitty replied, "You think? I don't think he knows that he's really a clone. I _knew_ Jessica should've come with us."

Miguel interrupted, "What are you guys whispering about? Me? What's this about clones and Jessica?"

Kitty's face reddened. "Miguel... you're not the real Peter Parker. You're just a clone."

Miguel's eyes widened. "What? You're lying."

"I'm not. Look at this." Kitty gave Miguel the file.

He looked it over. Once Miguel finished reading it, he spoke. "Fine. So where's the real Peter?"

"You have his memories, don't you? You know." Kitty reminded him.

Miguel thought for a moment. Then he went pale. "He's dead. Osborn killed him."

Kitty nodded. "Come on. We have to get out of here."

In response, Miguel walked away from Kitty over to a box that said "COSTUME TEMPLATE."

He opened the box and found a costume very much like Peter's, but where there should have been blue, there was simply black. And the web pattern all over the suit was orange instead of black. The spider emblem was blue instead of black.

Miguel looked over to Kitty. "Would this look good on me?"

She smiled. "Try it on."

He did. It fit him perfectly.

Bobby gave a thumbs-up. "Nice. What's your name going to be?"

Miguel answered: "Scarlet Spider."

At that moment, twenty armed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents broke down the door. "Freeze!" One yelled.

Kitty tackled Johnny, Miguel, and Bobby to the ground. While they were in her grasp, she phased through the floor and fell down to the 1st floor.

They landed on Sue and Gwen.

"Kitty!" Gwen barked! "What the hell?"

"Sorry!" Kitty replied. Then everyone dusted themselves off and headed for the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: My new profile pic is going to be the concept art for Scarlet Spider's costume.<strong>

**Next chapter: The threat is met!**

**R & R!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Threat

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think I'm going to try to finish this fic sometime during next week. We're pretty much past the halfway point anyway.**

**Many thanks to my dedicated fans who reviewed. You rock.**

* * *

><p>"Will you get out of my fridge?" MJ yelled.<p>

Johnny, Bobby, and Miguel simply ignored her, raiding the refrigerator for whatever snacks they could find.

Miguel took out an apple and started eating it. "I have an excuse. I'm pretty much starved."

MJ nodded. "Okay, _you're_ fine. The rest of you bozos, get out!"

Johnny and Bobby eventually did, but not before they got into a fight over an ice cream cone, which ended when MJ bonked them on the head with a spatula.

Sue and Kitty laughed at the bruises growing on the boys' heads. Then Sue spoke up. "So, where's Miguel staying? Because I'm not too sure your mom's going to be keen on Spider-Man's clone becoming your roommate."

MJ replied, "I haven't decided yet. Can you take him, Kitty?"

Kitty thought for a second, then answered. "There's room for him, but it's up to him if he wants in."

Miguel yelled from the fridge, "I'm in!"

Sue looked astonished. "How did he hear us?"

The next day, Miguel woke up from a peaceful slumber. He had decided to crash at Kitty's place in the Morlock Tunnels with her, Johnny, and Bobby. Despite that he had never slept in an actual bed before and wasn't too used to comfort, he got a lot of sleep.

He probably would've gotten more if it wasn't Bobby who woke him up. "WAKE UP!" The mutant yelled.

Miguel was irked at first, until he saw the look on Bobby's face. It was one of shock and horror.

Kitty's expression backed Miguel's theory up. Something bad had happened. To make sure, Miguel asked, "What's going on?"

Kitty replied, "Come look!"

Everyone crowded around the small TV, where a reporter was standing in front of total carnage and destruction.

"I'm reporting live from Manhattan, where a new super-criminal has struck with serious effort, and- OH, MY GOD, THAT'S HIM!"

A man in white and black (with an odd helmet) jumped in front of the reporter and threw her aside.

The man took off his helmet to reveal his identity:

"Hello, world," Reed Richards spoke. The teenagers grimaced, even Miguel.

Reed continued speaking. "I am the Maker. You once knew me as Mr. Fantastic, but I assure you, I am no longer a good guy. In fact, I'd like you all to meet my loyal allies, the Children of Tomorrow."

On the TV, four college-age superhumans emerged, wearing white and black like Reed.

Reed introduced each member of the Children: "These are City, First Speaker, Thinker, and Dynamo. They are ruthless, and if you get in their way, they will most likely kill you. These are my demands: Surrender the world to us, or every superhero on Earth will not live to see the light of day. Or any of you, for that matter."

Then Kitty phased her hand through the TV, short-circuiting it. "We need to get everyone else together."

Johnny spoke up. "Are you insane? We just got together. We haven't trained yet. Miguel's never been in a fight before."

Miguel interrupted. "Well, I have Peter's memory. I know how to fight."

"There's a difference between knowing how to fight and surviving in one."

Kitty broke the argument, announced that they were all headed to MJ's to make a plan, and then did just that. Soon enough, the whole team was at MJ's. "So what now?" Johnny asked.

"I'll tell you what," MJ said. "We're taking on the Children of Tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry to torture like this and postpone the big battle, but the plot bunny had other plans... <em>evil plans.<em>**

**Props to Gufetto for helping me out with the villains' names.**

**R & R!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was going to do a big fight scene, but I really don't know much about the Children of Tomorrow, even with the info Gufetto gave me (thanks, by the way). However, the fight scene isn't important to the plot. What is important is the team's attempt to revive Peter.**

* * *

><p>SIX MONTHS LATER<p>

It had been six months after the New Avengers first appeared and defeated Reed Richards, and Jessica Drew was ready to kick back and relax.

After Richards and the Children of Tomorrow were incapacitated at the Triskelion (after much effort, though), the team earned the trust of S.H.I.E.L.D., and more importantly, Nick Fury. He told the kids that they were allowed to use S.H.I.E.L.D.'s full facilities. They were given access to every area of the Triskelion except Nick Fury's quarters and the War Room.

Soon after, they teamed up with the Ultimates and the original Avengers from time to time to fight threats including a new Sinister Six, Gah Lak Tus (again), the Skrulls, and a new group called the Masters of Evil. All of the aforementioned villains were subdued by all three teams.

Now, six months later, the world was at peace, with no imminent threats...

...Save the one to S.H.I.E.L.D. security.

Jessica called Gwen on her phone.

"Gwen, it's Jessica. Is the team ready? Today's the day." Jessica said in a grim voice.

Gwen picked up. "Everyone except MJ."

"What? Why?"

"She's starting to have doubt about the plan."

"She made the plan in the first place!" Jessica became exasperated.

"Doesn't mean she can't have doubts. At least she won't be in the field, and just keeping surveillance on us from her house. Still can't believe she can look through S.H.I.E.L.D. cams on her laptop. Does everyone know their jobs?"

Gwen nodded on the other line. "We're all good. The operation starts in an hour."

An hour later, the plan was set in motion.

Kitty and Sue used their powers to sneak into the main security room, take out the guards, and disable all cams and alarms.

Gwen and Miguel tiptoed over to where the cube was being held, and took out all of the guards keeping watch on it.

Miguel took out his cell phone. "MJ, we've got the cube. Now what?"

"Sit tight," MJ replied. "I'm sending Johnny and Bobby."

"Got it. Incidentally, can S.H.I.E.L.D. track our cell phones?"

"Probably, but that's not important. What is important is that we got the cube."

"I don't know... aren't we betraying Fury by taking this?" Miguel was skeptical.

MJ facepalmed. "We have access to this area, Miguel. It's perfectly legal."

"...Touché."

"Bring the cube to my place. And make sure no one sees you."

Two seconds after this was said, Hawkeye stepped into the room. "What are you doing with that?"

Miguel fired webs at the archer. "Mockingbird, get him!"

Gwen ran out to the archer and delivered about twelve hits to his gut. All he did was flinch.

"Okay..." Gwen jawdropped. "I may be here for a while. Just take the cube to MJ's. And fast."

Miguel leapt out a window, and swung across the city toward MJ's house, where Peter Parker would return to the land of the living.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next chappie... the final chapter! Does Peter live? And who will make an unthinkable sacrifice?<strong>

**R & R!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Revival

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here we are... the final chapter.**

**Before I continue, I'd like to thank everyone for the support on this story. I have a lot more reviews than I expected.**

**And now... the story!**

* * *

><p>MJ sat in her bedroom, looking at a picture of her and Peter.<p>

In the picture, Peter was wearing his Spider-Man costume (minus the mask) and sitting next to MJ, comforting her. She had a pained smile on her face.

It was the day Norman Osborn, recently outed as the Green Goblin, threw her off the Brooklyn Bridge.

After the whole thing was resolved and MJ was safe in her own house, Peter swung by to see how she was doing. His answer was her tackle-hugging him and crying.

Eventually, Peter calmed her down, and took a picture of them together. "We'll laugh about this someday," he insisted.

_Once you're back, Peter,_ _we'll be laughing it up_, MJ thought.

Miguel swung through her window. "Did you get it?" MJ asked excitedly.

Miguel showed that the Cube was indeed in his hand. MJ hugged him furiously. "Oh my God! Thank you so, so much!"

The clone nodded. "No problem, MJ. It's the least I can do, after you saved me from S.H.I.E.L.D."

MJ took the cube and held it in her hand as if it were a solid chunk of gold. "Months of planning... I already feel Peter holding me in his arms."

"So, use it! What are we waiting for?"

"I don't have Peter's body with me! It's probably at the Triskelion, or in some graveyard in Manhattan."

"Should I swing around until I find something?"

"Yeah! And do it fast, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s already on our case." MJ pointed out her window. A S.H.I.E.L.D. convoy was driving up her block.

Miguel grabbed MJ with his arm, wrapped it around her, and web-swung out the window.

S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stepped out of the convoy and fired at the two. All shots missed, save one that hit Miguel in the shoulder.

"Argh!" Miguel let go of the web he was holding onto, which allowed gravity to pull on the teammates.

Their heads would've made contact with the pavement below if Miguel hadn't spun another web.

"Still got the cube?" Miguel yelled over his shoulder.

MJ, still in shock from the near-deathly drop, could only nod.

The two swung until they noticed a giant statue of Peter in his Spider-Man costume.

"Must be a memorial," MJ guessed.

The two landed. It was indeed a memorial statue of Peter, most likely where he was buried.

MJ held out the cube toward the statue and spoke in a fast, hasty voice: "Peter come back Peter come back Peter come back Peter come back Peter come back PETER, PLEASE COME BACK!"

A giant white light burst from the cube, encompassing the memorial.

When the light died down, there was only Miguel, MJ, and a lone statue.

The two stood speechless as they heard quiet scraping underneath the dirt.

"Miguel, he's down there! He's alive!" MJ started ripping out patches of dirt in furious rush.

Miguel, using his spider strength, ripped out a huge chunk of dirt.

They saw a coffin with a crack in it.

Miguel and MJ, using all of their strength, pulled out the coffin and opened it.

Peter Parker sprang out, gasping for air. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oww... my he-" MJ tackled Peter with a hug. "Peter! You're alive!"

Peter lit up like a Christmas tree. The couple reunited, while Miguel just stood and watched the sky.

"Uh, guys... we got trouble!" Miguel pointed at the S.H.I.E.L.D. paratroopers. They were firing at the trio, especially at Peter.

Peter tackled MJ to the ground in an attempt to save her from being hit.

"Everyone good?" Peter called out.

"No." Miguel said weakly. He had taken a shot to the chest.

The clone fell to the ground with a whimper. Peter ran over to check on him.

It was too late to save the Scarlet Spider.

"MJ... what happened while I was dead?" Peter said, staring in shock at Miguel's corpse and the statue.

"...We have a lot to talk about." MJ gulped as the troopers landed and ordered them to surrender.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Peter back from the dead? The New Avengers rebelling against S.H.I.E.L.D.? What happens next?<strong>

**The answers are in the next arc! I was originally going to make a sequel fic, but I think it'll be better if I keep everything in this fic.**

**R & R!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Rebellion

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yep, I'm continuing this fic, which means everyone will get to find out what happened after Peter Parker returned to life. Hurray!**

* * *

><p>"Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson! Put your hands in the air!" S.H.I.E.L.D. troopers ordered.<p>

Peter put his hands in the air... and web-shot himself onto a nearby flagpole, bringing MJ with him. "Toodle-oo!"

"STOP THEM!" The agents fired toward them, but to no avail. The bullets didn't make contact at all.

Peter and MJ swung away into the night. One of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents attempted to follow them, but was stopped by a fellow officer.

"Let it go. We should worry more about the clone that bleeding over by the statue." He pointed to the Scarlet Spider.

* * *

><p>"So... can you fill me in on what's happened for the past few months after my... well, death?" Peter asked MJ while shooting another web toward a building.<p>

"Well... as you can definitely guess, there was a _long_ period of mourning, during which Gwen Stacy thought of an insanely ridiculous plan to use Reed RIchard's Cosmic Cube to bring you back to life."

"How'd that work out?"

"Well, you're alive, but pretty much every teen hero involved with the plot is on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Okay... which teen superheroes might we be talking about?"

MJ thought for a second. "Um... Bobby, Johnny, Spider-Woman, Kitty, Sue Storm, and a new clone of yours."

"I have _another_ clone?! I thought we took care of the clone situation!"

"Well, S.H.I.E.L.D. made another one."

"Where is he now?"

"Um... he was kind of the guy you just saw get shot."

Peter was silent for a moment. "...Oh."

"I almost forgot. Gwen took on a hero name: Mockingbird."

"She named herself after a bird?"

"DON'T SAY A **** WORD. WE HAD ENOUGH TROUBLE GOING THROUGH THIS WITH JOHNNY AND BOBBY." MJ glared furiously.

Peter chuckled. "Heh. So, let me see if I have everything straight. All of you guys made a team, stole the Cube from S.H.I.E.L.D., brought me back, and now-"

"Yes, we're fugitives."

"Actually, I was gonna say now Gwen's named after a bird."

"I SAID DON'T START!"

* * *

><p>"Miguel better have gotten the Cube to MJ." Mockingbird narrowly evaded an arrow from Hawkeye.<p>

"Stay still, kid! You'll take one to the arm or head if you don't stay still and stand down!"

"Make me, Barton!" Mockingbird took out a collapsible staff and pole vaulted over the archer to the doorway.

Gwen then took out her cell phone and called Jessica. "Spider-Woman, we have trouble!"

"What happened?" The clone answered on the other line.

"Hawkeye found me, and he's probably alerted the other Ultimates!" Gwen ran around a corner...

...only to find Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, and Nick Fury.

"We. Are. Dead." Gwen jawdropped as Iron Man raised his repulsor rays and prepared to fire.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Cliffhanger much?<strong>

**R & R!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Headline

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this fic... listen, if you read the latest chapter of _Fullmetal Apocalypse_, ignore the author's note in it. I'm not going to be able to do weekly _or_ monthly updates.**

* * *

><p>"Move it move it MOVE IT!" Johnny Storm used his flame powers to burn through the side of the Triskelion.<p>

He and Iceman were on the run from a few squads of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents equipped with heat-seeking tranquilizer guns.

"Keep firing! These tranqs will go for miles!" The head agent yelled.

"Oh, fantastic. _Now_ he yells that," Bobby Drake grumbled, flying side-by-side with an escaping Johnny.

"I can melt their ammo! Just keep moving!" The Human Torch laid down cover fire for Iceman, heating the agents' rifles to the melting point.

"What about MJ and Gwen?" Iceman yelled.

"We can catch up to them later! Let's just keep moving!"

The two heroes escaped the base and headed for New York City.

* * *

><p>Iceman and the Torch landed on top of a rooftop in the middle of the city. The second Iceman touched the roof, he slumped to the ground. "Oh, man, I could use this rest..."<p>

"Get up! I'm gonna call MJ, see if this night hasn't the worst of her life." Johnny took out his phone and dialed Mary Jane's number. "MJ! You alive?"

Fortunately, the redhead answered the phone. "Yeah! And the plan worked, too! Peter is currently swinging me across the city."

Johnny Storm nearly stumbled off the rooftop. "It _worked_?! Pete's alive?!"

"Yes, but Miguel was shot dead by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. So, it was essentially a trade-off."

"Fantastic. What about Jess, Kitty, Sue, and 'Bird?"

"The first three are fine, but Gwen just sent me a text... the Ultimates are after her."

The Human Torch sighed. "Do we have anyone on speed dial that can take down the world's mightiest heroes?"

"No, unfortunately. And quite frankly, a group brawl is the last thing we need right now."

Bobby chimed in. "Where are you guys? Peter's house?"

MJ seemed exasperated. "Do you really think we're that stupid? That's the first place S.H.I.E.L.D. will look for us. We're meeting up in Four Freedoms Plaza. It's where the ruins of the Baxter Building are."

"Got it. We'll see you there ASAP." Johnny hung up the phone and immediately flew to the rendezvous. Iceman followed suit.

* * *

><p>"You guys look ridiculous." Kitty Pryde groaned while Peter tried not to laugh.<p>

Johnny and Bobby, having no civilian clothes on their person at the moment, were forced to buy clothes from a nearby thrift shop. They were wearing overly conspicuous coats that were about twice their size.

"Oh, shut up. All I had was a few dollars." The Human Torch grumbled.

"Still lookin' sharp, Macklemore," Peter chuckled. He and Kitty were wearing hoodies to protect their identities. Mary Jane simply wore a baseball cap to hide her face. Jessica wore no disguise, since no one knows her secret identity as Spider-Woman.

"Where's Sue? Isn't she coming?" The male mutant looked around to see if he could find her.

As if in answer to the question, the Invisible Woman ran up to them. She made no attempt to conceal herself from the public eye.

"Why are you not wearing civvies?! We're surrounded here!" Johnny yelled.

"Does it matter?! Look at this!" Sue held out her smartphone, which displayed an internet article. No one had to read the headline to guess what the article was about, but they did so anyway.

_MASKED VIGILANTE ARRESTED BY S.H.I.E.L.D.; TEENAGE HEROES NOW HUNTED_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know what you're all thinking, "Is there a storyline to this arc at all?!" And yes, there is. At least, there will be once I release a certain Spider-Man clone...<strong>

**R&R! Good to be back!**


End file.
